


490

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [391]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Argentina, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Bayern München, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Neck Kissing, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Niko a survécu à Munich. Qui pourrait croire qu'il aurait plus de mal une fois ailleurs ?
Relationships: Niko Kovač & Robert Kovač, Niko Kovač/Karl-Heinz Rummenigge, Niko Kovač/Mauricio Pochettino
Series: FootballShot [391]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 2





	490

**490**

490 jours au Bayern. Niko a du mal à le croire en triant ses cartons, qui aurait pu croire qu'il resterait aussi longtemps, qu'il partirait de lui-même. Niko avale la boule dans sa gorge alors qu'il repense à tout ce qu'il a pu vivre pendant ces 16 mois. Robert est contre sa décision, mais il ne lui répète pas qu'il n'aurait pas dû le faire, il lui dit seulement de profiter de son repos. Niko prend plusieurs respirations en papillonant des yeux, c'est sa décision, il assumera. C'est pour le bien de tout le monde, du club, de l'équipe, son bien. Hansi s'en sortira. Il veut avoir espoir pour les autres au lieu d'en avoir pour lui. Risible. Il ne réagit pas aux légères tâches de sang qu'il peut voir sur sa manche, ce n'est pas important. Peut-être qu'il oublie de manger ce soir là, il ne sait plus.

Basiquement, il retourne à Salzburg. Kristina et Laura sont parties depuis longtemps, alors que ce soit ici ou à Munich, il est seul, au moins ici on ne lui répétera pas qu'il a échoué. Niko tombe la tête la première sur son nouveau lit, il n'a pas envie de bouger. Il somnole jusqu'à ce que son subconscient lui rappelle la touche douce et violente qu'il tente d'oublier depuis le 98ème jour. Il essuie ses yeux une nouvelle fois en banissant sa mémoire. Il n'est pas encore prêt à... S'échapper ? Niko ne peut pas s'empêcher de gratter son poignet en oubliant sa propre santé. Il n'y arrivera pas. Son téléphone vibre à quelques mètres, Niko n'y répondra pas, même si ses paupières restent ouvertes aussi longtemps que possible.

Niko finit par ajouter plus de tristesse à sa situation en entendant plusieurs de ses anciens joueurs le blâmer, même par omission. Il n'a plus envie de revenir. Un soupir contre son oreille le sort de ses pensées. Encore un souvenir... Son bandage est déjà imbibé. Robert comprendra plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait. Peut-être qu'il cherche une rédemption, peut-être qu'il cherche à disparaître, va savoir. Sa poitrine tremble encore sous un sanglot alors que sa main contient à peine ses couinements causés par les larmes qui teintent ses draps. 490. Il a survécu. Il y arrivera. Ça ira. Personne ne saura. Ses souvenirs resteront dans son esprit.

_Souffre_. Niko fixe le bleu sur sa cuisse. 482ème jour. Le match face à l'Union Berlin a laissé des séquelles. Peu importe. C'est fini. Des fois il passe la journée au lit, il ne dort toujours pas comme un être humain normal, mais il somnole et fait des siestes quand son corps le pousse vers la fin. Le médecin qu'il va voir sur les ordres de Robert ne l'aide pas, il ne peut pas comprendre en même temps s'il ne lui explique pas, mais il n'a pas à savoir, pas quand son propre frère n'est pas au courant. Des fois, Munich lui manque, pas dans le sens du Bayern, mais certains joueurs étaient vraiment ses amis, et la ville lui plaisait par rapport à la morosité de sa chambre. Un jour il survivra.

Le flot de l'eau sur sa peau ne peut que le tendre. L'eau a plus une teinte rouge que transparente. Son front contre la douche ne l'aide pas, il est juste renvoyé dans ses pensées. Peut-être. Il y arrivera. Peut-être.

Ses cernes sous ses yeux sont tellement visibles... Niko s'est remis à porter des lunettes pour les masquer un minimum, comme ça il est encore plus accordé avec Robert pour leurs parents. Il ne leur dira rien. Jamais. Il y a 490 jours à expliquer sinon. Aussi triste que ce soit, aussi seul qu'il se sente, rester chez lui est un réconfort suffisant pour sa pauvre âme en reconstruction. Il laisse ses cheveux pousser pour pouvoir se les attacher plus tard, s'il doit prendre un nouveau départ, autant que ce soit aussi physiquement. Niko essaye de retrouver le goût à la nourriture, il survivra.

Il accueille un chat, pour qui pour quoi, l'animal est comme lui, seul. Niko le laisse aller et venir autant qu'il veut de sa maison, il n'a pas à le dompter, le chat aussi veut survivre mais être libre. Après plusieurs semaines, l'animal reste exclusivement chez lui, il le craint encore un peu mais reste à ses côtés dans ses silencieuses journées. Il doit lui trouver un nom, si ce n'est pour lui, que ce soit au moins pour pouvoir se référer à lui quand il murmure ce qui a pu se passer. Neil. Ça aurait pu être pire, ça a déjà été pire. Son pelage frotte contre sa joue quand il pleure une nouvelle fois, peut-être qu'ils ne sont plus seuls maintenant. Niko dort une nuit complète, autant qu'il le peut, le chat reste sur son lit jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il a encore rêvé du 98ème jour, quand tout a commencé. Il ne veut plus dormir si c'est pour subir ça une nouvelle fois.

Il enchaîne les insomnies, ses pensées perdues entre le marasme qu'est sa vie et tout ce qu'il aurait dû faire pour éviter ça. Ses mains sont souvent perdues dans la fourrure noire et blanche du chat, tant que ça ne le dérange pas il continue, ça le détend. Niko aimerait revoir Laura et Kristina, mais il ne s'en sent pas digne pour le moment, alors il attend d'avoir l'envie de revenir pour faire un premier pas vers la guérison. Il dort cette nuit-là, parce que son corps le force, parce que Neil le force à rester dans son lit au lieu de le laisser prendre un café.

_Les mains sur ses hanches s'enfoncent encore, il y a des lèvres sur son épaule gauche, et une pression interne le pousse contre le bureau, son bureau. Il ne sait plus si ce sont des larmes ou de la sueur sur son visage, mais il sait que ce qu'il ressent à ce moment précis où tout s'écroule, s'effondre dans sa vie n'est pas qu'un cauchemar. C'est la réalité. Il n'y survivra pas... Un autre coup de rein et sa tête heurte le bois de son bureau._

Niko se réveille en sursaut. Foutus souvenirs. Neil frotte sa joue contre son abdomen, là où la douleur réside encore. Il ne dit rien. C'est arrivé et il l'a laissé faire, trop de fois. Pour aucune raison. Le docteur lui a prescrit des somnifères, Niko n'a pas envie de dormir, mais si ça peut taire son esprit, il les prendra. Les traces qui peuvent rester commencent lentement à n'être que des tâches. Et dire qu'il pensait trouver des merveilles à Munich, il n'y a vu que de la folie, il n'y a gagné que de la souffrance, y a tout perdu... Il avale la boule dans sa gorge et évite de pleurer, il est adulte pour l'amour du Dieu qui n'a pas veillé sur lui alors qu'il l'a prié tant de fois.

Robert l'engueule au téléphone en voyant ses cernes. Il n'a pas d'excuse, sauf celle qu'il taira à jamais. Il sait que son frère veut l'aider, mais Niko ferme les yeux sur ses propres besoins pour se concentrer sur un futur à l'image du passé.

_''Tu es incompétent, inutile, je te déteste.'' Le souffle contre son oreille se précise, jour 256, le regard de Klopp sur lui pendant le match l'a analysé et a dû comprendre que quelque chose se passerait après le match. Sa nuit est courte à cause des doigts qui touchent sa peau nue, des fausses caresses qui le font saigner. Il a l'habitude avec le temps. Il connaît le prix de ses échecs. Personne ne le saura. Jamais._

Il ne peut pas dormir chez lui, mais il n'y a aucun problème pour l'avion... Il ne sait même pas pourquoi il y va, il sait juste que le gamin à côté de lui aime beaucoup trop son chat. Après les souvenirs, c'est à la voix de Laura de blesser son cœur. Pas pour le moment. Niko remet ses lunettes en regardant à travers la fenêtre, ses doigts cherchant communément la fourrure de Neil pour le sentir près de lui. David lui a un jour dit que l'Argentine était un fantastique pays, alors il profite de son temps libre pour le visiter, il ne le fera pas pour d'autres si l'Argentine ne lui plaît pas, mais pour autant il veut faire un effort pendant son repos. Il resserre le bandage sur son poignet pour se rappeler qu'il n'est pas exempté de la souffrance, rien ne va disparaître en un seul voyage.

Même si Neil n'aime pas ça, Niko est obligé de le garder dans un sac pour chat pour être sûr qu'il ne disparaîtra pas, il ne veut pas le perdre tout de suite... Le soleil tape fort, ça lui fait regretter d'avoir mis une chemise et un pantalon noir, il espère faire assez d'ombre pour son chat. Il passe plusieurs heures à visiter Buenos Aires, il a visité le Brésil quelques années plus tôt et c'est plutôt ressemblant, mais il y a un charme supplémentaire qu'il ne pourrait pas expliquer. Niko essuie la sueur qui s'est amassée sur son front avec son bras, ses lunettes de soleil glissant sur son nez, et son cœur s'arrête de battre une seconde dans sa poitrine. Peut-être qu'il voit trouble. Il l'espère. Le bras qui se dépose sur son épaule est réel.

''M-Mauricio ?''

''Hey Niko, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire en Argentine ? Ne te méprends pas, je suis ravi de te voir !''

''Je... Fais un peu de tourisme.''

''Je peux te faire une visite privée si tu veux !'' Le sourire de Mauricio est beau. Niko avale la boule dans sa gorge en essayant de ne pas détourner le regard. Il ne devrait pas. Pas tout de suite en tout cas... Il sait très bien au fond de lui qu'il ne doit pas accepter mais sa conscience a l'air d'avoir laissé place à ses pulsions. La main sur son épaule semble s'alourdir d'un coup. Il doit prendre la meilleure décision, pour lui, pour Mauricio, pour Neil...

''J'aimerais bien, Mauricio...''

''Compte sur moi !''

Niko prend la suite de Mauricio et le suit à travers les rues de Buenos Aires, Neil miaule souvent quand il reste plusieurs mètres derrière l'argentin, ses pensées lui demandant de retourner à Salzburg dans l'instant. Son chat a raison, il ne peut pas fuir ses responsabilités éternellement. Le soleil tombe, ses yeux fatigués ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de regarder les nuances de couleurs teindre le ciel. C'est magnifique. Ça change de sa chambre morose et du rouge morbide qui caresse sa peau quand il pose les yeux sur son poignet. Niko réalise sa connerie en se retrouvant devant la porte de la maison de Mauricio.

Son regard effrayé croise celui de Mauricio, sa question silencieuse trouve une réponse dans le sourire de l'argentin. Oui, il est autorisé à entrer, à rester. Dieu le protège. Il dépose Neil sur le sol et le fait rentrer, lui peut s'en sortir, mais Niko ne peut pas s'empêcher de devoir faire face à tout ce qui a pu se passer. Après un repas plus ou moins gênant, Niko se retrouve à devoir rester dormir. Même son chat ne pourra pas le sauver de l'insomnie qui lui tend les bras. Il survivra. C'est déjà moins, beaucoup moins, pire que d'être dans son bureau après les défaites.

Son cœur bat plus vite dans sa poitrine quand les trois mots qu'il rêvait d'entendre à une époque échappent à la bouche de Mauricio. Il compte jusqu'à 490 dans sa tête pour vérifier que tout ça est réel. Mauricio l'aime. Il lui a dit et attend sa réponse. Niko sent des larmes picoter ses yeux alors qu'il ne fait pas abstraction de ses sentiments pour une fois, laissant seulement la souffrance de côté. Ses lèvres répondent les mêmes mots alors que ses ongles rentrent dans ses paumes. Son premier baiser depuis des années prend place alors que les mains de Mauricio se posent sur ses joues. C'est doux... C'est une touche vraiment douce, calme, aimante... 217.

_Il est à l'intérieur de lui encore, ses lèvres mordant son épaule, ses doigts s'encrant dans ses hanches, son rythme fou faisant trembler son corps. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtent pas de couler. Karl ne le laissera pas quémander pour qu'il abandonne, et Uli ne le croira jamais... Pourquoi... Son corps est déchiré, brisé, marqué à cause des défaites. Les victoires n'ont plus de goût, les défaites sont sa mort. Il n'a aucune chance d'y survivre. Sa lèvre doit saigner de la Force qu'il met dans ses dents pour empêcher ses gémissement de l'humilier encore plus... Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus humiliant qu'un viol de toutes façons..._

Non. Ça ne doit pas se faire... Niko pose ses mains sur celles de Mauricio et écarte son visage du sien. L'argentin mérite mieux que lui. Son visage est brûlant, il sent encore la douceur des lèvres de Mauricio sur les siennes, mais il doit tout oublier et rentrer chez lui. Il n'échappera pas à ses souvenirs. Pochettino semble tellement déçu, Niko a envie de s'excuser avant de partir, mais il est paralysé sur place, sous le regard de l'argentin...

''Excuse-moi Mauricio, je... Tu mérites mieux que moi, je suis désolé...''

''Est-ce que tout va bien Niko ?'' Poch se rapproche de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son souffle sur sa peau

''Non... Je dois retourner chez moi...''

''Parle-moi, s'il te plaît...''

''Je ne peux pas...''

''Même le minimum, je saurais être là pour toi.''

''Tu ne pourrais pas m'aimer après ça.''

''Je t'aime dans tous les cas.''

Leur dialogue de sourd s'arrête quand Mauricio l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, Niko voudrait pouvoir résister à toute l'attention qu'il lui porte, mais ça lui fait un réel bien... Il s'accroche au cou de l'argentin et le laisse le mener jusqu'à sa chambre. Oh. Son dos se pose sur le matelas et tout ce qu'il peut voir est le visage aimant de l'homme qui pourrait le sauver.

Mauricio embrasse délicatement son cou, Niko retient un gémissement, il ne se rappelle pas la dernière fois que quelqu'un a été aussi doux avec lui... Son souffle chaud s'heurte à ses sueurs froides, il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose à faire, ils ne se connaissent pas vraiment et il a trop de choses sur le cœur... Mauricio semble ne pas en tenir compte alors que ses doigts glissent de sa joue à son abdomen, il en a des souvenirs flous, des anciens frissons qui veulent faire leur retour, ça n'arrivera pas, pas maintenant... Sa chemise finit par découvrir son corps, ses épaules sont à la vue de Mauricio, Niko ne retient pas son bras de se poser sur sa bouche, ça va finir par se savoir s'il ne fait pas quelque chose...

_''Respire, tu n'y échapperas pas.'' Les doigts glissent de son cou à sa poitrine, la touche qui devrait être chaude le gèle sur place. Maintenant il n'est qu'une possession alors, un objet de plaisir, de désir, de souffrance quand le score n'est plus suffisant. Il n'a aucune chance d'y survivre. Karl va lui faire subir ça, toute sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de partir en mettant définitivement sa dignité de côté._  
_''Tu es--'' Horrible. Faible. Pathétique..._

''Magnifique.'' La voix de Poch le sort de ses pensées, oh, il n'a pas remarqué (aussi perdu qu'il était) que les lèvres de l'argentin étaient sur son abdomen considérablement moins en forme que les mois précédant son départ, Niko se sent honteux de ne même pas pouvoir être à la hauteur sur ça, il échoue partout...

''Poch...''

''Te amo corazon.'' Ses lèvres sont de nouveau désirées alors que sa chemise atterrit sur le sol, ne laissant plus rien pour couvrir son abdomen, si ce n'est le bandage à son poignet, qui a l'air de beaucoup trop intriguer Mauricio, il n'y échappera pas, comme l'a dit Karl...

''Mauricio, on ne devrait pas, vraiment...''

''La seule chose qui t'empêche d'être heureux est toi-même maintenant, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, d'aimer qui tu veux. Tu peux être heureux, être amoureux, être libre... Être toi.''

Mauricio le regarde avec un soupçon de tristesse dans le regard, il ne devrait pas compatir autant pour sa condition maladive, il ne devrait même pas comprendre... Mais il a raison. La seule chose qui lui empêche de retrouver une vie normale est lui-même. Il n'arrive pas à se pardonner. Niko a de nouveau envie de pleurer, il est adulte pour l'amour de Dieu... Il a survécu, il a réussi... Le sceau qui maintenait la peine dans son cœur semble disparaître, sa douleur se dérobe, il veut être heureux. Il le doit... Il va chercher les lèvres de Mauricio, il l'aime, et ses souvenirs ne lui voleront pas une nouvelle fois l'occasion de lui montrer. Ses doigts viennent d'eux-mêmes glisser sous ses bandages pour les enlever.

''Ne le fais pas si tu ne peux pas, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal.'' Mauricio pose doucement sa main sur la sienne, Niko n'arrive pas à retenir un léger sourire de prendre possession de ses lèvres

''Tout va bien Mauricio, je ne... Je ne vais pas te cacher ça, pas à toi.''

''Si tu es prêt...''

Niko plisse ses lèvres en déroulant lentement (ou du moins selon sa perception du temps) les bandages pour montrer son poignet coupé à Mauricio, la rougeur de sa propre peau l'écoeure. Poch va le détester. Pourrait-il seulement être libre avec ce genre de marques sur lui ? Il les a lui-même faites... Il est une honte pour le monde du football, incapable de se sauver. Putain. Sa haine contre lui-même s'effrite quand Mauricio prend son bras dans sa main et embrasse sa propre mutilation. De l'amour.

Plein d'interrogations traversent ses pensées. Pourquoi ? Mauricio ne devrait pas l'aimer, il ne devrait même pas avoir envie de le toucher. Il est foutu. Et pourtant Mauricio ne semble pas avoir de problème à l'embrasser, être tendre. Il ne sait pas encore, c'est pour ça. Quand il lui dira, il sera répugné.

''Arrête de te blesser Niko, tu es magnifique, j'aurais dû être là plus tôt, excuse-moi...''

''Tu ne... Tu ne connais pas encore toute la vérité, sinon tu ne dirais pas ça.''

''Alors dis-moi tout, et je serais là.'' Mauricio le renverse sur le dos, ses lèvres gonflées et infatigables se posant sur son ventre, ses mains le faisant sortir de son pantalon et de son boxer

''Il y a eu... Des incidents à Munich.''

''J'avais cru comprendre corazon.''

''Non, pas mon départ. Autre chose de plus dur à avaler.'' Niko est comme perdu entre l'idylle qu'il vit au moment présent avec Mauricio, et toute la douleur du passé

''Je ne te jugerai jamais, sois-en sûr.'' Mauricio pose l'une de ses jambes sur son épaule, ses doigts le réchauffant du vent frais de la nuit qui picote sa peau nue

''Mon patron, ex-patron, avait pris l'habitude de... Hm... Profiter de moi quand les résultats des matches ne lui plaisaient pas. D'abord ce n'était que les défaites, j'avais mal mais j'avais espoir que l'équipe comprendrait et ferait quelque chose qui sur les terrains, jamais... Puis ça a été les matches nuls, et les victoires qui ne le convainquaient pas.''

''Non... Niko, oh, je suis tellement désolé, je n'aurais pas pensé que, enfin...''

''Tout va bien Mauricio, je savais que tu serais dégouté de moi.''

''Non ! Jamais ! Je suis écœuré de ton patron par contre ! J'espère le revoir pour lui faire payer ! Il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir poser un seul doigt sur toi !''

''J'ai juste eu trop d'espoir Mauricio, tu n'as pas à être désolé.

''Bien évidemment que je le suis ! Il t'a fait tellement de mal, seigneur, je ne peux pas te faire ça...'' En un clignement d'œil, Mauricio s'écarte d'au moins un mètre, ses joues plus que rouges alors que ses poings sont fermement serrés et tremblent

''Mauricio, je le souhaite aussi, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de faire pareil que lui, là je le veux, je ne veux que toi.''

''Et si je te faisais mal ? Si je trahissais ta confiance ?''

''Ça n'arrivera pas, je te le promets. Je ne ressens que toi.'' Niko l'embrasse à défaut de savoir quoi faire pour lui montrer qu'il n'a pas peur, prenant sa main et la posant sur son cœur, alors que sa propre main se pose sur celui de Mauricio

''Niko...''

''Je ne ressens que toi, amor.''

Mauricio passe une main dans ses cheveux en déposant un petit baiser sur sa joue, il y a toujours quelque chose de triste dans ses yeux, mais la majorité de son éclat reste de la joie. Niko bannit tous ses souvenir en sentant ses cuisses trembler quand Mauricio glisse ses doigts jusqu'à son trou, depuis quand n'a-t-il pas pratiqué ? Oh... Jour 489. Francfort. Il a survécu à toutes ces fois, alors il survivra à ça, et à tout le reste. Ses mains s'accrochent à un oreiller, reposant son menton dessus alors qu'il s'allonge sur le lit, tout va bien, il est avec Mauricio, il le veut et rien ne le force à le faire. Niko peut toujours sentir le regard de Poch sur lui, son inquiétude par rapport au passé, tout ira bien, il lui a promis. Il peut entendre les grattements de Neil à la porte, peut-être que son chat peut sentir sa propre peur, mais pour l'instant il n'a pas besoin de son secours, seulement de celui de Mauricio. Ce n'est pas aussi brut que dans ses souvenirs, c'est même lent et chaud. Mauricio est en lui, c'est bon.

Il n'était pas spécialement prêt la première fois, Karl avait débarqué dans son bureau après Gladbach, et tout c'était passé. Lui contre le bois, et Karl contre lui. Aujourd'hui, il est prêt, enfin, son souffle s'arrête momentanément, mais c'est moins brusque. Sans vraiment tout comprendre, Niko se retrouve sur les genoux de Mauricio, ses lèvres une énième fois pressées contre celles de l'argentin. Il l'aime. C'est dur à expliquer, mais il y a une attraction naturelle entre eux, et c’est sûrement la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée après les naissances de ses frères et sœurs. Son idylle continue jusqu'à ce que leurs orgasmes frappent, tapissent leur ventre et les laissent pantelant à se regarder droit dans les yeux. Et maintenant quoi ? Maintenant il retourne à Salzbourg ? Il se fait encore mal ?

''On prend une douche ?'' Mauricio lui demande en glissant ses doigts sur dos jusqu'à ses épaules, là où il a tant de fois des marques de morsures l'empêchant de se regarder dans le miroir

''Je te suis.'' Niko sourit doucement dans le creux de son cou en inspirant l'odeur de son parfum pour ne jamais l'oublier, pour se souvenir à chaque seconde de leur rapprochement

''Je t'aime tellement Niko, oh seigneur, laisse-moi être avec toi pour toujours.''

''C'est déjà le cas.''

Combien de jours ça fait depuis le 490ème ? Quelque chose comme 175 ? Et combien depuis l'Argentine ? 45 ? Quelque chose comme ça. Il ne compte plus maintenant, parce qu'avoir Mauricio est suffisant pour le faire survivre un jour de plus. Maintenant tout va bien, Neil gratte toujours à la porte pour dormir avec eux, même quand Poch lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'y était pas autorisé. Robert n'a plus à l'engueuler au téléphone, seulement à lui répéter d'aller chez le médecin et de manger. C'est un progrès comme un autre. Pour autant, Niko ne se sent toujours pas prêt pour revoir Kristina et Laura, peut-être un autre jour, sous une nouvelle couleur. Pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant il profite de la chaleur des bras de Mauricio et il avisera plus tard, quand toutes les marques auront disparu, que ce soit sur son corps ou dans sa mémoire.

_Tu ne seras jamais heureux._  
Son propre sourire lui fait du bien.

_Personne ne t'aimera après ça._  
Mauricio embrasse son cuir chevelu.

_Tu ne mérites même pas de vivre._  
Ils devraient adopter un autre chat pour Neil.

_Pars de mon club._  
Peut-être qu'ils pourront entraîner ensemble dans quelques années.

Peu importe, ils sont ensemble, heureux, libres.  
C'est suffisant. _490 jours pour en arriver là._

FIN


End file.
